Emerald & Obsidian Drabbles
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: I wasn't sure what to name this fic so emerald for Gwen's eyes and obsidian for Kevin's. Just some drabbles which I've decided to type. I've had this idea for a while but I didn't which pairing to write it for. I decided after watching Too Hot To Handle.
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

A/N: This is my first fanfic of Ben 10, it will be of my fave couple of course Gwen and Kevin. Wish me luck.

* * *

I was unwillingly being dragged through a crowd of people.

The person unwillingly dragging me is my best friend Julie Yamamoto.

"Where are you taking me."

"To meet someone."

I raised one of my eyebrow.

"And who's this person."

"Don't worry about it you'll see him when we get there."

"We're here."

There stood a guy with black shoulder length hair.

He was pretty tall wearing a grey long sleeve shirt underneath a black short-sleeve t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

"Kevin this is Gwen, Gwen this is Kevin."

He reached out his hand and I shook his hand.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm going to try and make each drabble 100 words, I won't post them until I can make sure it's 100 words. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Flames will be used to bake cookies for those who didn't flame. (Question: What scent should be Gwen's shampoo be?) Tell me and I might choose your answer also it has to be 1 word.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

A/N: The answer to the question I chose from the reviews will be in _italics_.

He swore it would never ever happen again.

He had just met her but still how could he not help but fall.

She was thin with long red hair and big, expressive emerald eyes.

Her voice was soft.

Her skin smooth.

Wearing a plain, white shirt, loosely-buttoned blue sweater, a black skirt with black tights and black shoes.

The intelligent air around her.

Everything about her just reeled him in.

Especially the smell of _jasmine_ shampoo from her hair he smelt when he got close.

He couldn't just help but fall in love.

With the beautiful, caring, strong Gwendolyn Tennyson.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: Where should they hang out a beach, lake or a pool?) Review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to burn flamers hair off.

Congrats: Katara1439 & Meowtwo they both replied jasmine.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Today was supposed to a normal day at the _lake_.

But it seems that trouble is always attracted to us.

I was covered in stone that I absorbed from a boulder and Ben had transformed into humungousaur.

Gwen stood in front of Julie with a shield up.

Me and Ben easily defeated our opponents.

We turned in time to see her shield break.

They both flew through the air.

Ben quickly changed into jet ray and caught Julie.

My armor slipped away as Gwen landed in my arms.

I expected to stumble a from her weight but she was light.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: What type of soda should Kevin drink, 1 word?) Review and tell me what you think. Flames are bad for those who flame.

Congrats: Katara1439 she chose the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

His eyes always got darker when we asked about his past.

He always ignored the questions or change the subject.

We were currently sitting on the hood of his car by Mister Smoothie.

Ben and Julie were on a bench talking about his aliens.

Since she just found out at the lake.

"Kevin, why don't you like to talk about your past."

He stopped drinking his _coke _and turned his head away from my direction.

I sighed and got off the car.

"I don't what your scared of but when you feel like talking you know where to find me."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: What should be Kevin's step-father first name be?) Review as always and beware flamers.

Congrats: black rose97, Lioness002 and Shiro-Kitsune8 they said coke.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I watched has she walked away.

My past was my business which I didn't want anyone to find out.

Especially her.

I wasn't scared of it I'm just ashamed of it.

I've lived on the streets for a long time after I was kicked out of my by my mom and Andrew my step-father.

I had no clue who my real father was.

I did lots of things to survive.

Fight and stole .

Intentionally and unintentionally.

My past isn't something to be proud of.

I will not share it because I don't want to lose her or my friends.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: What should Gwen use as a microphone that can be found in her bedroom?) (I was maybe thinking her using a hair brush or a hairspray can.) Review and flames will be used to make me a birthday cake for my friend Reggie.

Congrats: Shiro-Kitsune8 she picked the name Andrew.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Break Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The lyrics from the song played through the radio and I grabbed my marker.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly."

"I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky."

"And I'll make a wish."

"Take a chance."

"Make a change."

"And breakaway."

I turned around and froze.

There stood in my doorway was Kevin and Ben both trying to stop laughing.

I was still in my pajamas which was a white spaghetti strap top with pink short shorts.

"Nice voice cuz."

"Nice clothes."

I blushed even more and slammed the door in their faces.

"Perverts."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: What bedroom object should Gwen throw?) Review and say goodbye to your eyebrows flamers)

Congrats: Shiro-Kitsune8, I like the idea of her working on schoolwork.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

He was definitely in heaven when he saw her only in her pajamas.

The blush on her face made her look much more appealing.

We had another mission so we went to pick Gwen up.

Her mother opened the door and greeted us.

Ben walked up the stairs and I followed him.

What lied in front of her was a sight.

Gwen dancing and singing the lyrics of a song.

We started to laugh once she noticed us.

At first she looked embarrassed but then she threw her alarm clock at us after our comments.

"Ever heard of knocking idiots."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: An enemy's nickname for Gwen) Review and flamers prepare to run from flames.

Congrats: Lioness002 she the only one who reviewed for the last chapter and I thank her :P…..


	8. Chapter 8

8. Innocence

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Why are you after Kevin."

"It's none of your business Gwenie."

I scowled at my nickname from her.

I threw a disk at her.

"It is my business."

She stopped running with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh so you are his girlfriend."

I stopped and stuttered.

"No we're just friends."

She smirked and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, I know you have crush on him but he could care less about you Gwenie."

Her words made me anger.

"Shut up whatever it is he is innocent."

"And how do you know that."

"Because I know Kevin." I whispered.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: A girl name for an ex.?) Review and feel the burn flamers.

Congrats: Lioness002


	9. Chapter 9

9. Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

After we caught up with her on the enemies base we defeated her opponent and escaped to my car and drove away.

She was fighting a girl name Tabitha.

My ex-girlfriend from when I lived on the streets.

She was in the same situation as me so we traveled together eventually becoming a couple.

We broke when she cheated on me some rich guy she met.

I left and that was the last time we saw each other.

I glanced at Gwen she didn't move an inch.

She just sat with her hands on her lap staring out the window.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: Window or glass?) Review and grab a cub of water flamers.

Congrats: Lioness002


	10. Chapter 10

10. Breathe

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Since we left the base my chest has been hurting me.

With every breathe I took I felt the pain.

He didn't say a word on the drive back home.

I clutched my aching chest.

It hurt just thinking about it.

I sat on my seat staring through the window.

There wasn't anything else I could do.

Why does it seem like they knew each other.

I really just needed to forget about it.

He stopped in front of Ben's house.

"Later you guys."

Ben exited the car and walked into his house.

And then there was just us two.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: (Question: What type of food should they eat? One word please) Review and flamers check your papers. I'm not really sure if I should continue this….

Congrats: Lioness002


	11. Chapter 11

11. Memory

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Kevin."

"Wake up Kevin."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

Gwen was leaning over me with a big smile on her face.

""What are you doing here."

My voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"To make sure you was still alive."

She giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry I made some spaghetti."

My stomach growled.

"Yeah I'm famished."

I smiled and headed to the kitchen.

She had already setting up two plates of food.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know just wanted to make some good memories."

"With me."

She laughed.

"Yes with you mister."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: There isn't any question for the next chappie so I'll bring the next one out soon, I promise, I so excited 3 more days until my birthday.

Congrats: Lionesss002


	12. Chapter 12

12. Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The car was silent.

She was still looking through the widow.

Her face looked blank.

The quiet was driving me insane.

"Gwen."

She didn't respond.

I sighed and parked the car.

Still no response.

"What's the matter with you."

She finally turned to me but her expression didn't change.

"Nothing, take me home."

I grabbed her hand.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I frowned when she snatched her hand out of mine.

She looked angry now.

"I said nothing Kevin, now take me home."

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

She struggled then she stopped.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: No question again sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Misfortune

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

_1 new message from Kevin Levin._

Do I really have bad luck.

Our last conversation wasn't good.

We ended up fighting and he drove me home quickly.

I just pressed read message.

_Hey Gwen, we decided we should go see a movie txt me back if u wanna go. _

_P.S. Ben's brining Julie :O_

I smiled a little.

I pressed the reply button.

_Sure I'd love to come what time should I be ready._

My phone vibrated.

_In about 5 minutes. _

"What."

I quickly got up tripping over my legs.

I sighed and blew my hair out of my face.

* * *

Word Count: 100


	14. Chapter 14

14. Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I laughed as I quickly replied to her message.

I can just imagine her scrambling around her room trying to find something to wear.

"What's so funny Levin."

"Nothing."

I step on the gas as soon as the light turned green.

Surprisingly she was outside her house tapping her feet impatiently.

She wore a white vest with a black jumper and black flip flops.

Her hair was in a ponytail and her toes and fingernails were painted pink.

"What took you so long Kevin, you are five minutes late."

She hopped into the car with a smile on her face.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Gwen's outfit in this chappie go to my profile to get a link.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Silence

Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Can someone please say something the silence is killing me."

"Nice outfit."

I blushed a little.

"Thanks Kevin."

"It looks great Gwen."

"Thanks Julie."

Julie nudged Ben.

"What."

She looked at him pointedly.

"Fine, you look nice Gwen, happy."

I smiled at my cousin's attitude.

"You're just mad because we're not stopping by Mister Smoothie."

He pouted.

"Why can't I just buy one smoothie before we head to the movie."

"Because you'll get more than one smoothie."

"And you'll drink them all."

"Which will give you a stomachache."

"Which means we will have to leave the movie theatre early."

"Fine."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Lioness002 and tridecalogisms.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Questioning

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The whispers and questioning looks we got as we walked from my car.

Everyone knew of Ben and Julie being a couple but they kept staring at me and Gwen.

Did they think we were a couple.

Maybe I did picture us as a couple but I didn't think she would think the same.

Plus who would be stupid to ruin such a good friend ship with Gwen.

Maybe I do wish we could be together.

I guess she sensed my distress.

She slipped her hand in mine.

"Just ignore then."

She smiled and kept walking with our hands joined.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I was waiting to post this tomorrow but I couldn't wait. So here it is. I'm turning 16 tomorrow I'm so excited and happy. :P


	17. Chapter 17

17. Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I squeezed his hand as the it seeped from the judge's life less body.

He looked at me with concern.

"You okay Gwen."

"Yeah just fine Kevin."

I whispered.

He nodded and turned back to the screen.

No matter how many times I see blood I still get nauseated.

The more I looked at the screen the more nauseated I got.

I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom.

I emptied my stomach of theater food.

I got out of the stall to see Kevin looking worried.

I washed my mouth out.

"You okay Gwen."

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm not really sure if Gwen's scared of blood. The movie they watched was Law Abiding Citizens, just to let you know, that movie was sick and awesome :P


	18. Chapter 18

18. Under

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Every time I visited Kevin I either find him asleep or under his car.

Today was latter.

"Hi Kevin."

He slid out from underneath his car.

"Hey, Gwen what are you doing here."

"Just bringing a friend something to drink."

I stretched out a hand.

He looked suspiciously at the Mister Smoothie Cup.

"It's not smoothie."

I took a sip to prove it.

"See."

He looked convinced and took the soda.

I sat down with my banana strawberry smoothie and my book.

"What're you reading."

"Sucks To Be Me by Kimberly Pauley."

He laughed.

"As long as it's not Twilight."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I love Twilight just to let you know, plus I'm seeing Eclipse for my birthday. I've read the book and it's pretty good it's about vampires without the Twilighty stuff. :P


	19. Chapter 19

19. Grey

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*boom* *crack*

I sighed as I looked up into the grey sky.

"This sucks."

"I know."

Sitting next to me was Gwen.

We're both stuck in my car in a thunderstorm.

My car was out of gas.

It was quiet but the silence was comfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry about…."

"It's ok."

"You sure."

"Yeah I'm sure at least I'm stuck with someone I like."

I turned my head to the side.

I didn't want her to see my blush.

"You ok, Kevin."

"Yeah everything's fine."

My mind was now filled with thoughts of her liking me more than a friends.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Today was Dream's graduation congrats lil sis so proud. I'm thinking of making them officially a couple but later on towards the end of my story.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Fortitude

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

We were currently in Kevin's garage hanging out.

For once Kevin wasn't working on a car.

We were sitting on the couch and he was reading a book.

He did not turned the page for a long time.

It seemed that he kept repeating the same line over and over.

I scooted and leaned closer to him peering at his book.

"What does the word fortitude mean?"

I thought for a second.

"It means strength and endurance in a difficult or painful situation, why you ask."

"I've been trying to find out what that word meant for last few minutes."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm glad I've typed up lots of these drabbles since I just found out I'm going to be busy this summer. Starting July 6th I'll be doing an internship at an hospital so I'll be really busy. I'll keep uploading drabbles when I get home from each class. Just wanted to warn you guys so I'll upload lots of drabbles before July 6th :P


	21. Chapter 21

21. War

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It wasn't call the war of the worlds for nothing.

A whole team gathered up to fight for and to protect earth and all of its innocent people.

Ben in the lead with me and Gwen by his side.

We attacked and defend having each others back.

But I was attacking and defending the one person who had my attention.

The fierce red haired beauty.

The reveal of her true anodite form scared me.

But I was able to snap her out of it.

I was so relieved to have in my arms.

Feeling the warmth from her real body.

* * *

Word Count: 100


	22. Chapter 22

22. Mother

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Sitting in front of me was my mother.

She said she needed to have a talk with me.

"So Gwen."

"Yes, mommy."

"You and that Kevin guy have been getting close."

I blushed.

"What, no."

She smiled at my reaction.

"Don't worry, I'm fine just has he doesn't hurt you or me becoming a grandma."

I started to cough when I heard the last part.

"Mom."

I whined.

"I know you honey, but I'm just saying."

"Don't worry mom, me and Kevin are close but not that kind of close."

It's not that he'll ever like a girl like me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Uploaded this before I get ready for school. I'm going to school to collect my report card and see if I passed my regents. I hope I pass. Anyway l8rs.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Cat

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*meow* *meow*

I stared angrily at the cat making the noise.

I was peacefully working on my car until it walked in and started to sing.

"Go away."

It didn't budge.

*sigh*

The cat looked small, thin and frail.

I walked into the kitchen and poured some milk into a bowl.

What surprised me was that it followed me into the house.

"You must be really hungry."

It quickly licked the milk.

It's fur was a red in color and it eyes reminded of Gwen.

"Since your eyes are like emerald then I guess that'll be your new name."

*meow*

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: *sigh* I haven't been getting that much review but aw well enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Time/Want

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*tick* *tock*

The clock kept going just like time does.

He called me a few minutes ago saying he was coming for me.

Ben called him saying he was in a jam and he needed back up.

I wanted him to hurry up what if Ben was hurt.

I was getting frustrated.

I quickly jumped into the car as soon as it got here.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry."

"Of course I am now drive."

"Alright, alright already."

He quickly spin the car around and drove from my house.

I had a bad feeling about what was going on.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Hooray Eclipse is out today but I ain't going to see it yet, maybe around next week. Don't want to go to a crowded movie theatre. Anyway enjoy next chappie out tomorrow. :P


	25. Chapter 25

25. Trouble Lurking

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The air was thick and heavy.

Ben was off somewhere fighting one of our enemies.

I was back to back with Gwen.

Or maybe my back to the back of her head.

I guess I was making jokes since we were in a difficult position.

"Shit, I can't see a thing in front of me."

We both felt it we knew their was trouble lurking in the shadows.

She formed a little light up.

I didn't see anything until a little dust fell from the ceiling.

Hanging upside down was our opponent.

He quickly dropped down with his sword drawn.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm home for the movie theatre Eclipse was AWESOME, next movie I've got to see is The Last Air bender then Despicable Me :P


	26. Chapter 26

26. Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I felt them come down my face against my will.

Kevin laid face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

I felt the nausea coming on and my tears blur my vision.

"Damn it."

"What the matter little girl feeling a little sick in your tummy."

A flash of green light blinded me for a second.

"Big chill."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ben quickly defeated the enemy and picked up Kevin.

"Come on Gwen, focus we've got to get him to the hospital."

I shook my head and started the car and drove away.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Don't worry Leopardeyes I won't spoil anything for you. It was awesome but you've got to experience it yourself, now I feel like watching it again :P


	27. Chapter 27

27. Foreign

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*beep* *beep*

The noise woke me up.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes.

I woke up to a foreign room.

The last thing I remember was pushing Gwen out of the way then nothing.

I looked down at my chest to see it wrapped in bandages so was my left arm.

I turned to the left when I heard another groan.

"Gwen."

I started to get up but stopped when I heard her voice.

"I'm fine Kevin I just feel a little weak from seeing your blood."

She laughed a little but it didn't make me any feel better.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Leopardeyes, hooray you saw it so happy, I thought it was great I agree with you about Jasper in the first two movies, I'm glad he got to speak in Eclipse. I definitely have to see it again :P


	28. Chapter 28

28. Sorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was the first I actually saw this emotion her.

Her usually bright eyes were dull filled with sorrow.

It was a week after the incident and she was still quiet.

Ben, Julie and me were in the lake splashing around.

While she sat underneath a tree staring into space.

I walked out of the water and sat next to her.

"I'm fine Kevin."

"How you know what I was going to ask."

"You've been asking me that since last week."

"I know and I'm sorry but…"

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know, thanks for always asking."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone, anyway just uploaded a 4th of July story obviously about Kevin and Gwen check it out an d tell me what you. :P


	29. Chapter 29

29. Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*bang*

The ball soared through the air with the force of his hit.

I quickly dived to the sand hitting it up and Julie knocked it over the net scoring us another point.

"Damn, Kevin stop hitting the ball like a beast."

I laughed at what Ben said.

"Yes Kevin I think you've given it enough beatings."

He rolled his eyes at my teasing.

"Stop complaining and hit the ball."

I smirked when the ball landed on his head.

He smirked and ran in my direction.

"You did that on purpose."

I ran away from his advance.

"No I didn't."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I wasn't really sure how to beast, I had the idea of writing Kevin as he was in the first series Ben 10 then I changed my mind, then this idea popped into my head, I'm imaging Kevin hitting the ball so hard you can hear that weird noise. That's how people play at my gym, anyway review and tell me what you think :P


	30. Chapter 30

The Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*splash* *splash*

We ran with our hands together under a big tree.

We were under the rain.

It's branches came down and intertwined forming a roof.

"You know you're very weird."

She smiled.

"Thanks, achoo."

I frowned and look down at her.

"Damn it now I feel bad for inviting you to the park."

"Don't worry about me Kevin, achoo."

"How can I not worry Gwen."

Her face started to turn red.

I placed my forehead on hers to see if she was catching a fever.

"Uh, Kevin you ok."

"Yeah just checking to see if you caught a fever."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm home from the internship/program I have no idea what to call it but anyway, today was just orientation so we didn't have much to do but tomorrow and the days after that I'm going to be busy busy busy, but don't worry I'll still be posting a new chapter everyday it's either be around 6:00 before I leave or after 4:00 when I get home, so enjoy. Review and tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

31. Flowers

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I blew my nose out for like the millionth time in the past hour.

"Achoo."

The only good part about yesterday was spending the afternoon with Kevin.

Ben texted me asking if I wanted to go to get a smoothie but I replied telling him I've caught a cold.

"Having a cold sucks."

*knock* *knock*

"Come in."

He walked in with a container and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Aw Kevin you didn't have to bring me soup and my favorite flowers too."

I smiled sweetly at his actions.

"No, problem plus I felt bad for you catching the cold."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I just got home from the program then I had to quickly rush to the dentist so that's why it's a little late, sorry please forgive me anyway hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think. I really enjoyed typing this one :P


	32. Chapter 32

32. Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I sat on my porch looking out into the sky.

It was much more beautiful at night.

The cool breeze, the quiet and the twinkling stars.

"Hey Kevin."

I jumped in surprise at her voice.

"What the hell Gwen."

She stepped back with a smile on her face.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

She pushed my feet of the other side of the couch and sat down.

"What are doing here anyway."

"I just came to show you that my cold is gone."

"And that couldn't be done with a phone call."

"It could but I wanted to tell you in person."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm home and here's the next chapter, I've got some reading to do from my physics book L but I'm glad I do cause I thought it was going to be hard but it wasn't. Third day and everyone knows each other's name and we're acting as if it was just like school which it kind of is but anyway, review and tell me what you think. Going to watch a movie called Vampire Sucks, I saw the trailer and I know it makes fun of twilight but it looks funny so I've got to see it.


	33. Chapter 33

33. Expectations

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

She gazed up into the sky.

She sat their in her pajamas.

"You know I've got a lot of expectations."

I turned to look at her but her eyes stared up into the sky.

"To go to college, fall in love, getting married and starting a family."

She smiled after she finished spoke.

"What about you Kevin."

Her gaze finally landed on me.

I shrugged.

"I guess, just keeping alive."

"I've always been by myself so I've got survive to see another day."

She placed her hand on mine.

"You know you're not alone anymore, I'm here."

"Yeah you are."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: It's uploaded early cause we got to leave early. We were suppose to take an SAT but the proctor never came so we got to leave. Also I got some good news, well good news to me, on Monday there taking us to see cadavers, I'm excited cause I wanna be a surgeon I can't wait anyway, review and tall me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34

34. Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

His hair swayed in the light breeze.

The light from the moon brought out facial features.

He was a really handsome guys and I blush crept up my cheek from my thoughts.

I pulled my hand away when he noticed my face.

"You sure you don't have your cold anymore."

I whispered because I was to nervous to speak loudly.

"Yeah I'm fine Kevin don't worry."

He leaned closer to hear what I said but it only mad me nervous.

His gaze on me only worsened my nervousness.

"Um, Kevin you're kind of close."

He quickly leaned away from me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I just finished cleaning my room, it's so sparkly LOL, anyway review and tell me what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

35. Hold My Hand

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I got up and reached my hand out to her.

She looked surprised but she place her hand in my.

"Come on, let's get out of the cold."

She nervously glanced around avoiding my gaze.

"You know you're acting weird right."

"Um, yeah."

She laughed and coughed a little.

"How about we watch t.v."

"Sure."

She pulled me into the living room and jumped onto the couch.

"Yo Gabba Gabba."

"No way change the channel."

I reached for the remote but she stretched away from me.

"But I wanna watch it."

"How about we watch America's Funniest Home Videos."

"Fine."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Yo Gabba Gabba is actually one of my favorite cartoons. Today is a free day so I'm not really sure what I'm doing, we were suppose to be going to the each but we can't. Anyway review and tell me what you think.


	36. Chapter 36

36. Precious Treasure

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I woke up with Gwen laying on top of me.

We both feel asleep watching the t.v.

I couldn't help but stare at her.

I've fallen for her and I want to be with her but am I good for her.

Her soft snore, her pink smooth lips.

I wonder how they taste.

I blushed after what I thought.

She turned her head to the other side and mumbled.

"Kevin."

My eyes widened was she dreaming of me.

I've had so many dreams and nightmare of her and me.

My precious treasure who holds my heart dearly in her hands.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I saw cadavers today at the med school. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I actually didn't even get nauseous and the smell wasn't to bad. I'm definitely going to be a surgeon but I'm sure what specific thing but anyway, how you like this chappie was it too hot too cold or just right. LOL


	37. Chapter 37

37. Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Her eyes the perfect color of emerald.

More precious than the actual gem itself.

They told a story of her everyday emotions.

Which he had fun reading and provoking.

A clear view to what she's thinking.

Or what she's going to do.

But she keep them hidden.

Especially for those who she doesn't know.

His eyes dark like obsidian.

Told a story of his past.

Which he closely guarded.

She spent time trying to decipher the story.

But his barrier just wouldn't let her through.

She just wants him to trust her.

So she call learn about his mysterious past.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Here you go chapter 37 extra early because I didn't go to the program today I had to go to another orientation and my school I got into another program where I take college classes and I get college credits I'm so happy anyway enough about me. What did you think of this chapter, review and tell me, until tomorrow.


	38. Chapter 38

38. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Awe, isn't she cute, what's here name Kev."

"Emerald."

"Awe, that's a cute isn't it Emerald."

She rubbed her nosed against Emerald's.

"You know what me and the cat have in common."

"What."

"We were both abandoned."

She placed the kitten down and walked in front of me.

"So you adopted her and named her."

"Yeah, I did."

I ran my hand through my hair.

I jumped when she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thanks for sharing this with me and who ever abandoned you made a mistake."

"Why."

"Who would ever want to give up such a cutie."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Sorry for the lateness I didn't come home right away had to stay back because I need info about SAT prep. *sigh* I've got so much to do hope you enjoy see you guys tomorrow.


	39. Chapter 39

39. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Lying next to me Gwen still soundly asleep.

I slowly placed my hand on her swollen stomach.

*yawn*

"You up again Kev."

"Yeah sorry did I wake you up."

She slowly got up.

"Nope, I just wanted some ice-cream."

I smiled at her usual midnight craving.

"You want any."

"Not unless you feed it to me."

She laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

I heard the freezer door opened and her searching it for a flavor she wanted.

Her soft padded footsteps got closer to the bedroom then….

I woke up from the dream hoping that might be our future.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Three long hours of SAT prep I'm tired and I'm hungry I'm going to make something to eat. Review and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

40. Rated

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Maybe what I saw was definitely Rated R.

Maybe I should've knock I always yell at people for not knocking.

A blush crept up my cheeks as I remembered why I was leaned up against the door on the other side.

I decided to visit Kevin since he gave me a spare key, I let myself in.

Since he wasn't in the garage or sleeping on the couch the he must be sleeping in his bedroom.

I opened the door without knocking.

I slapped myself I feel like a pervert.

"Did you like what you saw."

He smirked at me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I was going to write as them as going to a Rated R movie but I did this instead LOL, I know we got let out early today since it rained a little and most people didn't bring here umbrella, so tell me what you think and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

41. Teamwork

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

If those two don't learn to work together we could get injured or worse die.

Can't they see we need teamwork in order to have successful mission.

I raised up a energy shield before our opponent could hit me.

He kept striking until my shield broke.

The force slammed me into a wall.

"Gwen."

I sat up, groaned and rubbed my head.

"I'm fine."

I looked up at Kevin.

Jet ray's body slammed into the wall next to us.

"Are you guys ready to listen to me."

They both nodded.

"We've got to hit him at once."

And we did.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Here's a new chappie hope you like, I'm totally drained from this week and I've got a SAT test coming up on Monday so I need the rest. See you guys tomorrow.


	42. Chapter 42

42. Standing Still

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was time was standing still.

I was watched as our combined attacks hit our enemies.

He was angry and defeated but he used his last strength to hit her.

The blue beam knocked her into the wall causing a dent.

My eyes was widened with horror.

Her body laid motionless on the wall.

She was so still.

Ben and rushed to her side.

My mind was a blank as to what to do.

She usually get up after a few seconds and groan.

But this time it was different this time.

I was scared.

Maybe she wasn't getting up.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Here's chappie number 42. Posted it early cause I'm studying for tomorrow's test. Wish me luck. See you guys tomorrow.


	43. Chapter 43

43. Dying

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was pitch black, silent.

No noise, so quiet.

I felt my body but I couldn't see anything.

The last thing I remembered was a blue beam and hitting the wall.

I passed out before I could feel the pain start.

I was aware of what was going on around me in a sense but I couldn't actually see anything or move.

Kevin was holding my hands gently and from the water I felt on my face I guess he was crying.

I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he had feelings for me.

But it's too late I was dying.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed and wished me luck on the test, I definitely needed it. 4 long hours my back is hurting. I'm hungry and tired as usual. Hope you enjoy this chappie review and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	44. Chapter 44

44. Two Roads

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

They appeared in front of me.

Two roads.

Both looking pretty normal.

On road was lined with variety of flowers in all shapes and sizes.

The other was flowers made out of energy.

I had to chose on my humanity or my anodite ancestry.

The answer was simple and easy.

I wanted my humanity and the earth.

I love my family and Kevin.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I love Kevin."

It felt so weird saying it but I was happy.

I guess I'm young and in love.

I smiled at the thought.

"I'm in love with Kevin Levin."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: So how was this chappie hope you like it, review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys for your kind words. See you guys tomorrow.


	45. Chapter 45

45. Illusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I didn't care if it was an illusion I was happy.

"Uh….., my body hurts."

Her eyes were open.

Only a little blood at the back of the head but it would heal.

I pulled her into my arms so overjoyed.

"Ow, Kevin that hurts."

I gently released her.

"Sorry it's just that."

Her hand reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"The bad boy Kevin Levin is crying for a girl."

Kevin glared and Ben.

I looked back at her with a gentle look in my eyes.

"She isn't just any girl Benjie she's Gwen."

I smiled.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I've got homework to do, hope you like, I would never kill off my favorite character so don't worry. I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	46. Chapter 46

46. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was something he thought he lost a long time ago.

Once again in my garage minding my own business when Ben jumped on me screaming.

"Happy Birthday Kevin Ethan Levin."

I threw him off me and sat up to see his cousin.

She walked slowly with a cake with seventeen candles.

"Happy Birthday Kevin."

"Make a wish and blow out your candles."

"You sure you want me to make a wish."

I wiggled my eyebrow suggestively.

"Blow or have a face full of cake."

She smiled at me sweetly.

They were now my new family.

And I was glad.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Hey guys I hope, you enjoy this chappie. My wisdom tooth is coming out so I've to rest. I'll make an appointment. So I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	47. Chapter 47

47. Creation

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was a project from my art class.

To draw your crush.

Yeah I know lame right.

I sat on my bed leg crossed Indian style with my sketch book on my lap.

It didn't take long until his image was on the paper.

I was so into the picture that I didn't sense someone enter my room.

"So what cha doing."

I jumped successfully falling off my bed.

His breathe on my neck startled me.

"Nothing."

"Sure that was nothing."

He pulled me and the book up.

"So this is a new creation."

I nodded and blushed.

He smiled.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Got to help my sister dry her hair she just dyed it. See you guys tomorrow hope you like this chappie.


	48. Chapter 48

48. Childhood

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

A little girl with emerald eyes and red pigtails.

She ran in a field of flowers giggling.

A little black haired boy sitting on the ground with a frown on his face.

He saw the girl running around and she saw him.

She stopped and picked a yellow rose and ran to the boy.

"Hi my name is Gwendolyn here have this pretty flower."

He looked at her strangely but took the flower.

"Thanks I'm Kevin."

She smiled and sat next to him.

"Well it's nice to me you Kevin, you can call me Gwen."

He smiled back at her.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: New chappie, hope you like didn't really do anything today just slept currently watching Comic Con live on G4. Just found out about Wolverine and Iron Man Anime, can't wait for a release date.


	49. Chapter 49

49. Stripes

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

He took pride in his "baby."

From making her purr like a kitten.

To keeping her coat shiny smooth.

He especially take pride in her stripes.

The black ran smoothly contrasting against the green color.

I rolled my eye at his antics.

"Don't be mad cause she's beautiful."

"I'm not mad just annoyed."

"Same thing Gwen."

I frowned because he didn't take his eyes off his car.

"Whatever I'm going home."

I picked up my purse and placed it over my shoulder.

"Wait Gwen."

I was already down his driveway.

"I'm fine Kevin I'm just need to finish my homework."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Hope you like this chappie, review and tell me what you think. See you guys tomorrow.


	50. Chapter 50

50. Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

When I woke up I didn't expect to see a pair of obsidian eyes peering down at me.

"Kevin."

"Shhhhhhhh…, come on."

"Where."

"To my house."

"What."

We were both whispering.

"Just come."

"Why I don't want to break the rules."

"So what I wanna apologize about today."

He looked nervous.

"Fine I'll come."

I slipped on some flip flops and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

"I'm so going to be so dead tomorrow."

He smiled and pulled me throw the window.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you will."

He laughed at my sarcasm.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Hope you enjoy, see you guys tomorrow.


	51. Chapter 51

51. Sin

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

We were sitting down watch 7 deadly sins.

I was scared because I knew I was going to be in lots of trouble in the morning.

But I oddly felt calm sitting next to Kevin on his couch.

"Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Says the one pouting."

I frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll take you back home when the movies done."

I smiled at his suggestion.

"Thanks."

I hugged him and he stiffened.

I giggled.

"What's so funny."

"Your nervousness."

I saw the little blush on his cheeks and he turned away from me.

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: So, what do you think 51 chapters typed only 49 more to go. I'm confident I can finish them so cheer me on, tomorrow is my dentist appointment I can see my dentist about this wisdom tooth. It's still hurting *sigh* thank goodness we have pain killers. Review and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	52. Chapter 52

52. Old

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I stared at the screen.

This was the only girl who knew how to get a reaction out of me.

I wasn't blushing.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Why do you still have this couch."

I blinked.

"Huh."

She pointed at the couch we're sitting on.

"It nice but isn't it old."

I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah but it's one of the few things I own from my real father."

She smiled sadly.

"Oh I'm, I didn't mean…."

"Don't worry about it Gwen."

The movie ended and she got up.

"Come on Kevin."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I got back from the dentist she didn't remove the teeth she just prescribed me some medicine. Soon I'll be getting braces *hooray*. So tell me what you guys think hope you like and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	53. Chapter 53

53. Keep a Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The drive back to my house was quiet.

"Can you keep a secret."

I raised my eyebrow at his question.

"Yeah sure."

"Who does Emerald look like."

I thought for a minute but I couldn't think of anything.

"You."

At first I was offended.

Then I realized what he meant.

"Oh, the colors."

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"I thought you meant I look like a cat I was about to smack the crap out of you."

He parked a block away from my house.

"Thanks for the ride, later."

I kissed his cheek and exited his car.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Back home from classes we got to visit the labs today. Review and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	54. Chapter 54

54. Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action. The song belongs to the fabulous Katy Perry.

* * *

As song as the song started to play she dragged me to my feet and started to dance.

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

"Come on dance Kevin."

I looked at Ben and Julie who were dancing.

"Yeah join the fun."

She grabbed my hand and started to spin.

"Fine."

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

I stopped the spinning and started to dance even though I know I look like an idiot.

She laughed and twirled around.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I was trying to figure out which song to use so I decided on this one, I personally like this song, it's on my favorite song list. Sorry for it being a little late but I got home around 8:00, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	55. Chapter 55

55. Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

He started his annoying habit of playing with the lock.

I glared.

"What."

"Get your hands away from my car door."

"Well I'm tired of waiting."

"So be patient."

I glared at the bronze haired guy walking next to Gwen.

She smiled and hugged him goodbye.

"Hey guys sorry for making you wait."

I grumbled a reply and started the car.

"Ok, you going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"He's jealous of Daniel."

"Really why."

"Cause he's hot and nice to you."

"I don't care about that guy."

"Well just to let Mr. Grumpy know, I don't like him."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: You know in the episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" where Ben keeps clicking the lock on Kevin's car door, I wanted Ben to do it again but they're waiting on Gwen instead of waiting for Verdona to show up.


	56. Chapter 56

56. Danger Ahead

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Why the hell would he be jealous of Daniel.

Even though he's a great guy, he's kind of self-centered.

"You know you seriously don't have to be jealous."

Once again we were on the hood of his car.

He was lying down while I sat.

"Who said I was."

He looked away from me.

"Seriously Kevin why do you even care."

I stared at the danger ahead sign which was placed randomly.

"I don't, you can like whoever you want."

I sighed at his stubbornness.

"Ok then I did go out with him."

"And all he talked about was himself."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I was supposed to go to the beach today but I got canceled since it's going to rain *sigh* so we rescheduled and we're going next weekend *hooray*. So I give you the 56th chapter of Emerald & Obsidian Drabbles. So proud off my self, this is my longest story so far and the most reviewed. So happy and I'd like to thank tridecalogisms for reading and reviewing my story.


	57. Chapter 57

57. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

He had her in his arms with a knife at her throat.

"Are you willing Kevin, to sacrifice her."

Her eyes widened in fright.

She was hesitating to whether to use her powers.

"Don't do it Kevin."

I looked at Ben who was also hesitating with the ultimatrex.

"You think I would give up your cousin from this jewel."

I stared down at the gem in my hand.

"Fine then hand it over."

She stared into my eyes.

"How do I know you won't kill her and take the jewel."

He smirked and pulled Gwen closer to him.

"You don't."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: We're going to the Bodies Exhibit tomorrow. So I'm doing my hair and I'll find an outfit later. What do you think Kevin will do? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, see you guys tomorrow.


	58. Chapter 58

58. Kick in the Head

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The jewel was tossed in my direction and he reached for it but missed.

He got a kick in the head courtesy of Kevin.

The plumbers came and took him away in handcuffs.

"You didn't have to kick him so hard."

"Well he pissed me off cause he was going to hurt you."

I stared up at him.

"Thanks Kevin."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Uh.. Your welcome."

I smiled when he stuttered.

"Come on love birds."

We instantly separated.

"Why are you in a rush."

"Cause I wanna a smoothie."

We both groaned at his usual antics.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: The Bodies Exhibit was fun but I'm tired now from all that walking. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	59. Chapter 59

59. Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

*tick* *tock*

The clock read 2:17.

Only three more minutes and I can escape this classroom.

I sighed as time seemed to be taunting me.

"So finish reading your books and write a one page summary."

All the students rushed as soon as the bell rang.

I placed my book in my bag and headed out the door.

"Yo Gwen your boyfriend's here to pick you up."

"Huh my what."

I knew who they meant when I saw the dark hair and the green car."

He smiled when he saw me.

"You didn't have to pick me up."

"I know."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: They aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet, in my story her friends call him her boyfriend cause he picks her up from school, which I think is sweet.


	60. Chapter 60

60. Rejection

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was something I feared when it came to her.

She was so smart, talented and beautiful, there was no way she would be with me.

I feared rejection.

As I sat in the drivers seat across from her I wondered what would happen if our relationship was taken to the next level.

"You know my friends think you're my boyfriend."

She laughed after she said it.

"Cool."

She stopped laughing.

"So your fine with them thinking that."

"Yeah but we know what's the truth."

She smiled.

"Good I thought you were going to freak out."

"What why would I."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Sorry I know this one was very late but I've got an excuse. As soon as I left classes I had to go to the hospital my cousin was there and she called me so I went. Anyway what do you guys think about this chapter, review and tell me and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	61. Chapter 61

61. Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I stared at the screen.

"Come on Kevin give the movie a chance it didn't even start yet."

"I know I just wanted to know why we have to watch a fairy tale."

"Cause I don't wanna puke."

I grimaced at the memory of watching Law Abiding Citizens and her running to the bathroom.

"Fine I'll watch it."

She squealed and quickly gave me a hug before the movie started.

"Shhhh…. the movie is about to start."

"Okay."

The credit started to roll and I started to feel sleepy.

I knew I was going to fall asleep soon.

I yawned.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Refer to chapter 17 titled Blood. Law Abiding Citizens was the movie in that chapter. The movie was actually pretty good. Today was the last day of my program and I've received my check cause we worked, I'm so happy. My cousin went to the hospital for a routine check up she's 5 month pregnant, nothing serious but the baby is hiding, we still don't know there sex yet. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	62. Chapter 62

62. Magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Turvo."

The words left my lips even before I knew it.

My pink energy formed a two vortexes to catch both Ben and Kevin.

"Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua."

A gust of wind propelled me towards our enemy and my feet connected with his face.

He fell back unconscious.

I ran down the pink stairs towards Ben and Kevin.

They both sat up.

"You guys okay."

They both groaned and got up.

"We're fine."

Kevin stumbled a little so I let him lean on me for support.

"Easy there big guy."

He looked embarrassed.

"Thanks."

I smiled up at him.

"No problem."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: She used magic spells yeah. My check came i've got money, im going to Barnes and Noble to buy my Nook on monday so happy *hooray*. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and ill see you guys tomorrow.


	63. Chapter 63

63. Do Not Disturb

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I stared suspiciously at the sign on the door.

*DO NOT DISTURB*

After all it is my house.

I was about to unlock the door when a pink flash blinded him.

"You can't go in there yet."

"Why not Gwen."

"Cause um.."

The lights in my house turned off.

She sighed.

"Fine."

She grabbed my hand and entered the house.

The lights turned on an people appeared from different places.

"Surprise! Happy 17th birthday Kevin Levin."

I frowned when they used my whole name.

A kiss on my cheek turned my attention to the girl.

"Happy birthday Kevin."

I smiled.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I read up he's 17 in Ultimate Alien. Not really sure which day but my friends birthday is coming up soon so I dedicate this chapter to her. Review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

~I'm not really sure what book I'm getting yet, I'll buy the nook and a cover for it first then ill decided. Any suggestions….


	64. Chapter 64

64. Multitasking

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I watched amusingly with Julie as Kevin and Ben scrambled across the room tidying up.

Ben was cleaning up the living room while trying to find the remote.

Kevin was on the phone ordering us some food and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Why is this place always messy."

"He's a guy what do you expect."

"Hey I resent that."

We laughed at their synchronization.

"You guys are hilarious."

I picked up a dust ball from my green cardigan.

"I like your outfit by the way Gwen."

Kevin gazed at me for a while.

I stared back and he looked away.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm sorry I just realized I didn't upload this chapter. I wasn't at home until 8:00 and I went to Barnes & Nobles today, I got my nook I also started a bank account and I've got to wait to get a card so I finally download books. Any suggestions…..


	65. Chapter 65

65. Horror

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

She shrieked and squeezed my arms.

It was Ben idea to watch a horror movie.

"Paranormal activity."

I leaned down to whispered in her ear.

"Why are you scared this stuff is fake."

"To you yeah but I believe in paranormal stuff."

She squeezed my hands again.

"Let's go."

"Where."

"Somewhere I don't like seeing you like this."

She pouted.

"You must think I'm a wimp."

"Nope everyone got at least one thing there scared off."

Actually I was scared shitless from watching this movie.

I also believe in spirits and ghosts and stuff.

"Thanks Kevin."

"No problem come on."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Hell yeah I was scared watching that movie and my friend kept scaring me throughout the movie it didn't help he's such an *ss. Anyway I heard there's going to be another one called Paranormal Activity 2 I'm going to see it but he's not invited.


	66. Chapter 66

66. Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I stared at the frozen lake.

A jacket landed on my shoulder.

I looked up a Kevin.

"You're shivering."

That's all he said and he stared back at the lake.

I smiled as I placed my arms through the sleeves.

I laughed and rolled up the sleeves since it was too big.

"Thanks but aren't you cold."

"I'm fine."

I spinned around and stopped when a snow flake landed on my nose.

"It's snowing."

"I can see that."

He didn't look amused.

I grabbed his hand and started to spin.

"Alright, alright."

He smiled.

"I'm glad you brought me here."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm glad I updated the last chapter early cause I reached home late last night from the beach I was too tired to do anything. Today is grocery shopping day. I like this scene the boy gives girl his jacket cause she's cold and the jacket is bigger than her.


	67. Chapter 67

67. Woman

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The mysterious woman stared at the couple in the snow.

They were in love even if they didn't know that themselves.

She really wanted to bring her granddaughter with her.

"_I'm glad you brought me here."_

Her granddaughter's eyes shined with happiness.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

He timidly grabbed her hand and they both blushed.

She wondered when Kevin was going to get the guts to admit he likes her.

Also if Gwen was going to get tired of waiting and move on.

"Hug and kiss her damn it."

The couple turned in the direction of the voice.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: The mysterious woman was in fact Verdona. I already have Julie and Gwen's parents in it so, it was Verdona's turn.


	68. Chapter 68

68. Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I never pictured him as knight in shining armor.

But I did picture him as an hero.

Maybe he didn't think of himself as that because of his shady past.

Kevin was maybe rough on the outside but on the inside was a different story.

He didn't show it a lot but he cared about his friends.

Ben might be a maybe but he still cared about him.

"Gwen."

I was startled out of my thoughts

"Huh."

"Come on let's get you home."

I looked at the direction of where we heard the voice.

She sounded oddly like my grandmother.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. See you tomorrow.


	69. Chapter 69

69. Annoyance

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Just because he saved the entire universe didn't mean he could act like a jerk.

"After all I'm Ben Tennyson and…"

"I saved the entire universe."

Gwen and I completed the quote like for the millionth time.

"You know you're annoying right."

"Hey I resent that, am I annoying Gwen."

She got up and grabbed her purse.

"Actually I agree with Kevin your so full of yourself you know we helped, I'm going home."

Ben got up quickly.

"Ok I'm sorry don't go."

Gwen turned around and smiled.

"I'm not mad I've got a project to work on, later guys."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Wow 100 reviews, I feel so proud of myself and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing. So how you like this chapter. Review and tell me and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	70. Chapter 70

70. 67%

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I glared at my computer screen.

It usually worked super fast now it was super slow.

"Come on."

It was stuck at 67%.

"You don't have to rush you know."

Laying on my bed was Daniel the school's prince.

I rolled my eyes at his voice.

"You know we should go out again."

"I don't know."

"Why not."

"Cause."

"You're with that other dude."

I spinned to his direction.

"I'm not with Kevin."

"It's cool just to let you know I'm here and waiting."

He ran his hand through his bronze wind-blown hair.

His golden eyes sparkled.

"Um, uh okay."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Here's another chapter see you guys tomorrow.


	71. Chapter 71

71. Obsession

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I couldn't really call it an obsession.

Just that after Ben told me that her project partner was Tan I quickly rushed to her house.

I climbed up a tree which gave me a perfect view into the bedroom.

What I saw pissed me off.

Daniel was sprawled out all over her bed.

Even I don't lay on her bed like that.

"_You know we should go out again."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Why not."_

"_Cause."_

"_You're with that other dude."_

_I spinned to his direction._

"_I'm not with Kevin."_

"_It's cool just to let you know I'm here and waiting."

* * *

_

Word Count: 100

A/N: Here's another chapter see you guys tomorrow.


	72. Chapter 72

72. Mischief Managed

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

What I heard angered but I should've paid attention to myself.

*meow*

I fell of the branch in a heap with Emerald on chest.

"Kevin."

Gwen and Daniel stood at her front door staring at me.

"How did you manage that."

She started to laugh Daniel joined here.

"You mischievous cat."

I glared at the cat who was staring at me innocently.

*meow*

"This is Kevin Levin the toughest guy in town."

"Daniel don't be mean."

She helped me up.

"Seriously Kevin you don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not just came over to say hi."

"Um, uh sure."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Yeah Emerald is back and ready for action. *meow*


	73. Chapter 73

73. I Can't

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

We were currently in Gwen's room.

Laying on the floor was the game called Twister.

Julie and Ben were currently rolling on the floor laughing because of me and Gwen's position.

"You guys this isn't funny spin it so I can move."

"In a minute let me get a picture."

My head snapped at Ben who digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Don't do it Tennyson."

"This isn't funny Ben this is embarrassing."

A blushed spread across her cheek.

I sighed.

"I can't believe this I'm sorry Gwen."

"It's not your fault Kevin it's the idiot and his girlfriend."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I putting this up quickly I've got to go and will be reaching home late. Hope you guys like see you guys tomorrow.


	74. Chapter 74

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Are you challenging me?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Cause if I go first then…"

"Fine I'll go first."

"No then I'll end up on top."

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What I don't mind."

A blush crept up on my cheeks.

"Kevin you're so gross."

Kevin glared at Ben.

"It wasn't meant for you Tennyson."

"Which one of us do you mean."

I laughed at Ben teasing Kevin.

"Don't laugh you said you'll be on top."

I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Kevin stop teasing my cousin."

"I'm not teasing her."

"No Ben I'm fine let's play Kevin."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Another chapter.


	75. Chapter 75

75. Mirror

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I stared at the reflection in the mirror.

My pale skin, green eyes, red hair and pink plump lips.

What about me that wasn't good enough.

I touch the handprint on my cheek.

"_You aren't good for Kevin."_

_I glared at the black haired girl in front of me._

"_Excuse me."_

"_You heard me."_

_Then she slapped me._

_I was so angry that I felt like slapping her back._

_But I didn't I just walked away._

I sighed at my reflection.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I couldn't leave and let him see me like this.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Not feeling good so I'm posting this before I go back to sleep.


	76. Chapter 76

76. Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"How long have Gwen been in the bathroom."

"I dunno."

He slurped his smoothie.

I saw Anna a girl whose been after me leave the bathroom a while ago.

*crash*

"What the."

I rushed into the bathroom to see broken pieces of a mirror and blood.

Ben rushed in after me.

"Gwen what the hell."

"Nothing."

Her eyes didn't have the usual light it always have.

She stared at me then looked away.

My eyes widened at the handprint mark on her cheek.

"Albayo Exoreor."

She disappeared with a flash of pink light.

I ran to my car with Ben.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Ohhhh….drama….lol. I actually didn't really think this story would be so big. I enjoy writing these drabbles. I like the recent review about turning this into a story. Anna will be fighting against Gwen for Kevin, something like that. I'm not sure if I will write the story because I've got a lot of Inuyasha fics on hiatus so once I'm done with E & O D I'll finish those then I might start on that idea of a story. Anyway enough about that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


	77. Chapter 77

77. Test

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

Was this some kind of test.

So what if I like Kevin.

That didn't mean that he likes me or any girl can come and pick on me.

Now I really wish I had slapped her back.

I thoroughly washed my hand with warm water.

I winced as I placed my hand in a bowl of warm salt water.

I dried it in a towel.

I felt bad for leaving Ben and Kevin like that but I didn't know what to say.

I wrapped my hand in bandages to make sure it don't get infected.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in, mom."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: So how is it I'm glad people are liking my story, thank you so much for reading it. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye.


	78. Chapter 78

78. Drink

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

All I could see was her bandaged hand.

"What are you doing here."

She snapped at us.

"We thought you'd like something to drink."

"Well I don't want any now go away."

"No, what the hell happened to you Gwen."

"Nothing I'm fine."

She looked away.

"If you were fine then you'd like me in the eye."

She sighed.

She looked me directly in the eye.

"I'm fine Kevin and Ben I'm just tired."

She did look tired.

"Fine we'll let you sleep."

*yawn*

"Thanks."

Her usual smile was replaced with a frown.

"Bye Gwen."

She didn't reply or smile.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I have to thank you tube so much for getting this song stuck in my head. I'm actually saying this sarcastically cause there is always a new song stuck in my head. Double Vision by 3OH!3. Anyway how's the chapter hope you guys like. Tonight a new episode of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. I know I'm a big kid for watching cartoons but this show is awesome. I'll see you guys tomorrow. BYE.


	79. Chapter 79

79. Starvation

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It didn't seem like she was back to normal.

She nodded every now and then but never actually talked or start a conversation.

The food in her plate was being pushed around.

She didn't even take a bite yet.

Her lips was set in a frown.

Now that her look at her closely she seemed to be thinner.

She was always slim but you could actually see the bones in her wrist and neck.

My eyes widened with realization.

She was starving herself.

I wasn't sure what I should do.

I got up grabbing her wrist pulling her with me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Everything will be straightened out soon. Now I've got to make a list of school clothes and school supplies I have to buy.


	80. Chapter 80

80. Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was silent after he stop.

"You."

He sharply turned at me with a pissed face.

"What the hell do you think your doing."

"Do you wanna die."

"Huh."

"Don't huh me Gwen why aren't you eating."

I looked away from him.

He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

"Kevin."

"Just listen."

"You don't have to harm yourself because of what Anna said to you."

I started to struggle but he tightened his grip.

"Are you hearing the words I'm telling you."

"I hear you Kevin."

*growl*

I blushed at how loud my stomach grumbled.

"I wanna burger."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I wanna a burger to but unfortunately it raining and cold and im too lazy yo go outside so I'll stick with a slice of bread.


	81. Chapter 81

81. Paper

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I blinked as a paper was in my face.

"Huh."

"Don't huh, read."

I pouted but complied.

"It's a Six Flags advertisement."

"Yeah."

"So, I wanted to know if you'd like to go."

"Sure what did Ben and Julie say."

He looked disappointed.

"Oh you want them to come to."

I smiled at him.

"You just wanted it to be the two of us."

He turned away from me.

"No I didn't."

"Well okay let's go with them then we can go just the two of us another time."

"Like a date."

I laughed.

"Sure like a date with you."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I remembered in the episode "Save The Last Dance" where Gwen had to get his attention but ended up pulling him from under the car. In this chapter it's Kevin who asks Gwen.


	82. Chapter 82

82. Can You Hear Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Aren't you sick."

"Nope I have a strong stomach."

She patted her stomach.

"Look let's go over there."

She pointed to the direction of the 'Sling Shot'.

There was a line and it was noisy.

"Gwen, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you wanna go on that one."

I look as the people soared in the air then came back down.

"Why not is the big bad Kevin scared."

I frowned at her.

"No it's just that you ate and hotdog and a smoothie."

"So, I'm not going to puke."

I stared at her weirdly.

"Sure let's go then."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I went the sling shot with my sis at 6 flags Great Adventure. It was awesome especially when she started to scream. I didn't really like the going down part but I was fun.

~ Sorry to confuse you, this is still the story with Anna in it but the conflict with her as been solved. I'm thinking right now if i should start a new story with Anna in it. Maybe.


	83. Chapter 83

83. Heal

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Is your hand healed."

"Yeah."

I stared at my hand.

"So did you have fun the other day."

I sighed and blush in embarrassment.

"You mean before or after I puked."

He laughed.

"All the time but your breath smelled funky."

He said it with a girly voice and scrunched up his nose.

"You know your mean right."

"I know but you still love me."

"Whatever let's go for some ice-cream."

"You sure your stomach can handle it."

He laughed as I chased him out of his garage to his car.

"Don't run you chicken face me like a man."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy, see you tomorrow.


	84. Chapter 84

84. Cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"I'm cold."

She shivered and rubbed her hand together.

"Not to be expected your dressing like if it's summer it's still spring."

"So I guess it's because of the ice cream."

Kevin takes a few steps towards me but I don't move cause I am frozen to the ground.

He stops only a few inches from me and places his hand under my chin and lifts it up wards.

He leans his head down and captures my lips, I am frozen in shock by this kiss.

Never in a million years did I expect this.

"I love you Gwendolyn Tennyson."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Oh the long awaited kiss. Hooray.

~ I plan on doing 100 chapters in all.


	85. Chapter 85

85. Spiral

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

My mind was spiraling as a million thoughts floated through my head.

What the hell was he doing, what the hell am I doing.

After a few seconds I kiss him back, his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me against his body and I wrap my arms around his neck.

After a few minutes we pull apart for some much needed air. I look up into his eyes. With out realizing it I say.

"Oh Kevin."

He blushed at the sound of my voice.

"So this mean we're a couple."

"Yeah it does."

Our lips met again.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Put this earlier cause I've got to go out. They are finally a couple.


	86. Chapter 86

86. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

We weren't even going out for a week and I was already seeing red.

"Hey Gwen dump that loser and date me."

Some random guy was glaring at me holding her hand.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

She snatched her hand out of the boy hand and slapped him.

"Who the hell do you think you are I don't even know you."

"I'm not doing anything you tell me to do."

"Why you little.."

I grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back.

I glared down at him.

"Don't you ever think of hitting her."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Yeah they are so cute, I love them. Wonder when they are going to show new episode of Ultimate Alien.


	87. Chapter 87

87. Food

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I stared at him but he kept avoiding my gaze.

"You know you don't have to be so angry it's not like I was actually gonna listen to him."

He looked me directly in the eyes.

"I know but when he raised his hand I just.."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He smiled a little.

"Thanks for buying me some food."

His mouth was now currently stuffed with food.

"Your welcome."

I barely heard him over the chewing.

I munched on a French fry and took a sip of my sprite.

"Next time treat me to some dessert."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Does yogurt count as dessert. My phone is set to ring on October 10th, 2010. A long time from now but I'm willing to wait, well kind of.


	88. Chapter 88

88. Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I hated to see her go through it but every human being as at least felt it once.

Her face was scrunched up and she whimpered with every step she took.

The pain she felt made me feel sorry but I didn't voice my thought out loud or I would feel her wrath.

I turned around and picked her up bridal style.

"What, Kevin I'm fine."

"So."

"You can put me down."

"No can do."

She pouted.

"Why."

"Cause I wanna hold you."

She coughed and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok love birds cut the lovely dovey and let's get out."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: A new episode of Ultimate Alien is coming out on October 10, 2010. I need to see more Gwevin.


	89. Chapter 89

89. Through the Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

It was scorching hot.

My hair was up in a ponytail.

I had on a bikini top, with shorts and flip flops.

It was too hot to be fully clothed.

We were by the lake having a barbeque.

I looked through the fire and smoke from the grill to see Kevin.

He was about to catch the football Ken threw at him.

He was shirtless and sweating.

I blushed a little but who could really blame me.

Julie and Ben were in the water splashing each other.

I looked from my book to the shadow that was looming over me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: It's serious hot outside right now and its even hotter at night, thank goodness I have an air conditioner ; P I hope it's true cause I don't think can wait until October to see more Gwevin.


	90. Chapter 90

90. Triangle

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Doesn't that cloud look weird."

She pointed to the sky.

"Uh it's looks like cloud."

She slapped my chest.

"I know but it edges look pointy."

"So."

"Fine then be sarcastic."

She was about to get up but I pulled her back down.

"I wasn't being sarcastic it's just a cloud that looks like a triangle."

She smiled.

"See I knew you would get."

I leaned up a little placing my lips over hers.

She was surprised at first but leaned in afterwards.

"Alright lovebirds stop sucking faces and come swim."

She pulled away quickly.

I glared at Ben angrily.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I love using that expression it makes me laugh. Uh, school is about to start. *sigh*


	91. Chapter 91

91. Drowning

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

We swam for a while.

Ben and Julie were now holding hands staring at each other.

I was still mad at him for ruining me and Gwen's moment.

She took a deep breath and dove under.

I wasn't worried until a few minutes passed.

I took a deep breath and dive in.

My vision was blurred a little but who could miss her fiery red hair.

She was tugging at a bunch of underwater plants that were wrapped around her feet.

I dove quickly when I notice bubbles coming from her mouth.

I had to hurry or she would drown.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I uploaded the wrong chapter, sorry guys. I feel retarded now : P


	92. Chapter 92

92. All That I Have

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

The last thing I remembered seeing was a mass of black hair.

I felt cool lips pressed over mines.

My eyes snapped open and I started to cough.

"Gwen, oh please don't do that again."

He hugged me to his chest.

"Your all I have."

He sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Your wrong silly, you don't only have me."

Ben and Julie placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Yeah Kevin you have us."

Everyone else was staring at us.

"Uh you can let me go now."

He helped me up.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem babe."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Sorry guys about the mishap. Decided to post this really early. 1:53 AM, so tired I'm going to bed.


	93. Chapter 93

93. Give Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I sighed in frustration.

"I'm about to give up."

"Why."

Kevin gazed at me.

"Cause this game is long how long have we've been here."

"About three hours."

"I've never really been a fan of monopoly."

"Oh look Julie just text me later guys and remember be careful."

He waved and transformed into jetray.

"So you wanna make out."

He smirked an wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed and looked away.

"Let's continue playing."

"Why so nervous you weren't saying anything a few days ago."

"Ofcourse I wasn't cause your lips were over mines."

"I know now come over here."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I didn't get to upload yesterday because I had to do my hair for school and I was helping my cousin move into a bigger room so she can have enough room for her bed and the crib. I was sweeping, mopping and scrubbing yesterday and I was to tired to touch the computer when I got home so sorry.

~ Just to let you guys know this story is about to end I've got 7 more chapters planned. It was so much fun writing this story.


	94. Chapter 94

94. Switch Foot

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

She didn't know how they convinced her to play again.

"Kevin switch your foot."

He looked at me and smirked.

"No I like this position."

He winked at me.

I blushed and looked away cause Ben and Julie to start laughing.

"Julie I thought you are my best friend."

"I am it's just that.."

She laughed harder.

"I'm sorry."

I glared at her and Ben.

"Oh stop making it seems you don't like it."

I smiled at him and sat down causing both of us to fall on the floor.

He felt everything since he was unfortunately on the bottom.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I've been preparing for school all day. My hair is done, my nails are painted, my bag is packed, my alarm is set and my clothes are ready for the morning. Six more chappies to go : P


	95. Chapter 95

95. Advertisement

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Why would you even look at that commercial."

She glared through the window.

"What it was a very convincing advertisement."

"I wanted to go to Dorney Park."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine we'll go there next summer."

She looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Really."

I laughed at her pout.

"Sure."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That's all."

"Yes that's all your driving."

She glanced back at the sleeping pair in the backseat.

"Their so cute."

"Really, they'd be cuter if they weren't here."

"Why so we could be alone."

Her voice pitch got higher.

"Duh, obviously."

She blushed.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: First day of school hooray. School starts back Monday since wee have a two day holiday, anyway I hope you enjoyed a dose of Gwevin come back tomorrow. Later guys.


	96. Chapter 96

96. In The Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"This is great just great, things could not possibly get worst."

*drip*

The rain fell harder and we all rushed into the cabin.

She huffed and wringed out her hair.

"What."

She glared at me.

"Nothing."

She changed in her pajamas and sat on her bed.

"So now we're stuck in this storm."

"I know Kevin don't remind me."

She looked over at Ben and Julie asleep on their bed.

I looked at her.

"How did you convince me to come."

"I kissed you and I didn't have to cause you love me."

She pouted.

"Fine, I'm going to bed."

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: I'm going school supply shopping again cause I've got the list from my teachers so I've got to go buy more stuff.


	97. Chapter 97

97. Safety First

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

"Finally."

I got up as he put away his first aid kit.

"What, safety first, especially when it comes to you."

I stared at him.

"And what's that suppose to mean."

He smirked and pulled me into his arm resting his chin on my head top.

"It means that I don't want any harm to come to you."

"So it was only a little cut."

"That could get infected."

I grabbed her chin and gently lifted her face so I could look her in the eye.

"I care about Gwen is that so wrong."

She smiled and gently kissed me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: Just finished watching The Last Airbender, it was alright, now trying to figure out what to watch next. Hope you enjoyed this chappie and ill see you guys tomorrow.


	98. Chapter 98

98. Puzzle

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

He watched her eyes furrow together in thought.

Her tongue was sticking out a little making her look funny.

But he thought it was cute.

Suddenly her expression turned from thoughtful to aggravated.

"What's the matter."

She looked at me annoyed.

"This puzzle is what's the matter."

I looked at the table that had three quarter of a puzzle finish.

"A word of advice, complete the border then fill in the blanks."

She rolled her eyes but started to work on the border.

I went back to reading sports illustrated.

"Yeah it worked, Kevin you're the best."

She hugged me.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: 2 more chapters to go, not really sure what I have in mind for another Gwevin story but I'll think of one.


	99. Chapter 99

99. Solitude

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I was feeling alone even with Ben in the garage with me.

The reason was because she wasn't here on her usual spot on the couch.

She went on class trip which was two whole days.

It was very unnerving for me because I never felt this way with past girlfriends.

Maybe it was because she wasn't just any girl.

"She misses you too dude so stop mopping around."

*buzz*

New Text Message from Gwen.

_Hi Kevin, tell Ben I say hi. Don't worry nothing happened to me also no aliens around and stop moping cause I'll be there soon.

* * *

_

Word Count: 100

A/N: Posting this now because, I've got to go with my cousin and sister to buy more ribbons from the baby shower store, then we've got a birthday party to go to. Today will be my last day of vacation cause school officially starts tomorrow. 10 more weeks and a baby will be here, say goodbye to a goodnight's rest : P


	100. Chapter 100

100. Relaxation

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Man Of Action.

* * *

I finally relaxed when she was safely wrapped in my arms.

"I didn't think you would miss me this much."

I leaned down resting my forehead against hers.

"Well I did."

I gently kissed her lips.

"Ahmm."

I glared at Ben for again ruining our moment.

"What she's my cousin and I missed her too."

She giggled and pulled him in our hug.

"I miss you too Benjie."

I laughed when she used my nickname for him.

"Fine I'll leave you guys alone."

"So did you have fun."

"Of course, I got to swim with dolphins."

We intertwined our hands.

* * *

Word Count: 100

A/N: It's been great writing this story, it's been fun reading reviews and I'm glad everyone enjoyed them as I did. Gwevin rules. Signing out .smiles ; P


	101. Chapter 101

I have been thinking about that for a while, I'm thinking about doing another drabble/prompt story like this but I like for you guys to send me prompts if you'd like and I'll see what I can come up with. It might not be out anytime soon since I'm a junior in high school now and im doing regents, psat and taking college classes for credits so I'll be busy. This means I'll only have the weekends to work on stories. I'm so glad people loved Emerald & Obsidian Drabbles. If you do send me prompts tell me if they are for Ben 10 stories. You can PM me your prompt or post it on my live journal and I'll give you credit if I use your prompt. Thanks for reading bye.

~peace-love-smiles


End file.
